GVWL Havoc Episode 1
by socom2usnavyseals1
Summary: The first episode of GVWL Havoc, I plan on weekly uploads, but the date is whatever. Leave a review and let me know what you think.


Ok so my brother (Dark Gamer 062) and I just go into a thing called Fictional Wrestling Multivers so we have decided to run our own promotion called Grand Velicty Wrestling League, or GVWL for short so without further a due. Time for the first episode of GVWL's weekly show Havoc

*"Feel so Numb" By Rob Zombie plays at the start of the lyrics*

"I feel so good I feel so numb. Yeah!"

*Shots of a crowd going crazy with sillowets of fighting.*

Mud bach, acrobat, a midnight drive.

Everybody's slippin' everybody survive.

Radio talk show try to project

Everything you need when you gotta connect

*Has a hooded man revealing to be Jake Meredith*

Come on come on come on you feel it.

*Shows Josh Mereding screaming at the camera that he grabed a hold of*

Come on come on come on you see it.

*Shows the world title on a table*

Come on come on come on you want to make it all right.

*Shows Berzerker power slaming Black Jack throgh a table*

Come on come on come on you feel it.

Come on come on come on you see it.

Come on come on come on you want to make it all right.

*Shows Death the Kid and Soul "Eater" Evans high fiving eachother standing over Kin and Kon Kijura on the mat then the tron turns off and fireworks goes off*

Blacken the sun!

What have I done?

I feel so bad I feel so numb yeah!

Blacken the sun!

What have I done?

I feel so good I feel so numb yeah.

"Hello Ladies and Gentelmen, and welcome to the first of what we hope to be many episodes of GVWL Wensday Night Havoc. I am Marco Ranaldo along side my brodcast partners Branden Johnson and Baron Flutsten. And tonight we have an action packed show as we decide our champions." Marco said as he left it open to the other two.

"Thats right Marco, we have the Kijura brothers want payback from the last show we had before we had we were able to brodcast and have champions when they were attacked by the DWMA after they scored a win. They might have the momentem going into this one but they might not be 100%." Branden said as it showed pictures of Kid and Soul attacking the Kijuras after there match.

"Don't forget the rising superstar Black Jack will go one on one with Lucius for the GVWL's first ever Telavision Championship." Baron added with exitment.

"Don't forget the jugernot known as Berzerker goes one on one with Josh Meredith in a tables match, winner faces the first ever TV Champion at Punishment from the Patriots."

"And in the Main Event, Ashura said that he want GVWL to be his show, make all the rules and show the roster what real Havoc looks like as he hopes to not only beat Jake Meredtih and become the first GVWL World Heavywight Champion, but to end Jake's carear after it just got started."

*Goes to the backstage interviewer*

"Ladies and Gentelmen please welcome my geust at this time, Jake Meredith. Jake Asura said that he wants to end your carear before it even start-"

"Oh yes I am well aware of what that wan-a-be kishin said about me. But I know one thing that he doesn't, never under estamate your aponent. Cause who knows, they might be the, how my idel CM Punk would say, the Best in the World. So if your qustion is what do I think about his comments, well then just to put it I think he needs to put his money were his mouth is, or shut up. Now I know he is going to fight me, but will he fight harder then me, cause for me it's fight or fight harder, unlike normal people. Cause for normal people it's fight or flight, and knowing him he might tack the second option, and if he does. Well then I will go to my fight or fight harder sences and I to will take the second option and procide to kick his ass all over the arena and ether one, make him tap, or two, put him down for the one... two... three.

*Jake walks off as it goes to the ring with the ring announcer Alex Rivers.*

"Ladies and Gentelmen the fallowing tag team contest is set for one fall and is for the GVWL World Tag Team Championship."

*Resonence english cover by Nathen Sharp Plays as the crowd starts booing*

"Introducing first, from Death City. Acompuned by Maka Albarn. Death the Kid and Soul "Eater" Evens. DWMA"

"Soul and Kid looks oddly confident for this championship match Brandon." Ranaldo pointed out.

"Of course there confident, we don't know if the Kijuras are 100%, they knew they would have this match so they did what they did to give them an edge." Brandon confirmed.

"But you have to remember Kin pinned Soul in the match before they were attacked." Baron added.

*We are Grojband by don't know who Plays and the crowd eropts with cheers*

"And there aponents, from Peacevile, reprasinting Grojband, Kin and Kon, the Kijuras."

"Kin and Kon looks to repeat what they did the last time they had a match."

"But you have to wonder if they are 100%, Kin is still favoring his left leg"

The ref holds up the belts as Kid and Kin steps onto the apron. As soon as the bell rings they get into a coller and elbow tieup and spin as Kon starts to push Soul into there corner and starts kicking him in the gut, as the ref trys to get Kon to stop he tags in Kin. He goes for a drop kick but Soul gets out of the corner and goes after Kin's left knee.

"And Soul now not wasting any offince going after Kin's injured knee."

"Smart move by Evens."

Soul irish wipes Kin into his turnbuckels and sets the left knee on the second rope and stomps on in and Kin starts to screem in pain and Soul and Kid would contunue to repeat the attack on the left knee and tagging in and out. Soul hoped off the apron as Kid draged Kin into the turnbuckel post and ram the left knee into the post three times as the ref started to count. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Kid would slid in and out to restart the count and continued to ram the left knee into the post over and over again untell he got back in the ring and taged in Soul who would continue what Kid was doing.

"Soul and Kid are hell bent on maming Kin here tonight." Ranaldo stated.

"They know that they have to do anything they can to win here tonight."

Soul then brings Kin to the middle of the ring and pins him. 1... 2... Kin kicks out at 2 1/2 and Soul went right back to stomping on the knee. Soul goes for a running knee drop on Kins left knee but he roles out of the way and starts crawling to Kon and Soul grabs him by the foot and Kin hits him with a ensaguri but lands on his bad knee.

"Kin has an opening, can he take advantage."

Kin tags in Kon as Soul tags in Kid and Kon flatens him then knocks Soul off the apron. And starts to slam Kid to the ground and his a running senton and goes for the cover. 1... 2... Kid kicks out right at 2. Kon right as Kid gets up hits him with a belly to belly suplex once, twice, three times and releses his grip on the fourth suplex and as Kid gets to corner to pull himself up Kon hits the Canon Ball

"Canon ball from Kon, this has to be it."

Kon goes for the pin. 1... 2... and before the 3 count Soul bracks up the pin, then Kin clothslines both him and Soul out of the ring. At that moment Maka slides in a steel chair and starts to yell at the ref.

"Hey what the hell is Albarn doing... oh wait Kid has a steel chair."

Then Kid hits him with the chair and goes for the pin and the ref gets back to doing his job. 1... 2... but right before 3 he sees the chair and starts asking Kid if he hit Kon with it and he says that Kon might have broght it in and as the ref went to put the chair back out Kon went to use the ropes to pull himself up and Maka sprays a bottle of pepper spray in his eyes and Kon stands up and trys to get to the outside to wash it out but is in the middle of the ring and gets hit with the Death Canon forarm smash.

"The Death Canon conecnts, he got every last bit of it."

"Mama mia!"

Kid goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners and the first ever GVWL World Tag Team Champions. Death the Kid, and Soul "Eater" Evens. DWMA."

"That was a great match but it's sad that it ended the way it did." Baron said a bit upset.

"OH WAH SHUT UP BARON. Kid and Soul did what they had to do to win the match." Brandon stated. "Don't forget after the brake we will have the TV championship #1 contendership Table Match."

*Back stage with Jake taping his hands*

"Hey man how you doing." Josh Meredith walks into the shot. "Look I just wanted to-"

"I know wish me luck in my title match with Asura tonight and that you hope that I will become the first ever GVWL World Heavywight Champion."

"Ummm... yeah, you got the right mind set brother?"

"Do I have the right mind set... I have always had the right mind set... as for you, you have to go out there and face Berzerker in about four minnets, and your asking me if I'm in the right mind set? Look I appriciate the concern but you have to face someone that can actualy end carears... PCUW, ACW, NCW, WWE animated, and a bunch of other promotions were wanting Berzerker but he is still here. So how about I ask you. Are you in the right mind set bro?"

"Of course you are always that way... and to answer your qustion, as Stone Cold Steve Austen would say... Hell Yeah."

"Good, that is what I like to hear... now, how about you go end his carear."

"Ladies and Gentelmen the fallowing contest is a tables match and will decide the #1 contender for the first ever GVWL TV Champion. There is no disqualfications, and no count outs, the only way to win is by putting your opponent threw a table."

*I am Stronger By Brawn Strowmen (I think) plays*

"Introducing first, from deep in the forest. Berzerker."

"The Berzerker is ready to put Josh down." Brandon stated.

"You have to be wondering if Lucias and Black Jack are watching this match." Marcus adds

"Knowing them they better be cause who knows if they will be ready."

*Thunder Kiss '65 by Rob Zombie plays*

"And his opponent, from St. Louis, Missorui. Josh Meredith."

"Josh Meredith looks to put down the man that is almost unstopable, the Berzerker."

"Josh is a tuoghe son of a bitch so he won't go down without a fight."

Both men stands in the ring and as soon as the bell rings Berzerker charges at Josh and he ducks under a big boot and he starts to hit Berzerker with hard and quick punches but he shoves Josh off and Irish wipes him into one of the turnbuckles. Berzerker goes for a splash but Josh dodges and causes Berzerker to bounce his head off the top turnbuckle and Josh hits a spear and continuse to ram his sholder into the big mans ribs and gut and ends it off with corner sit-out power bomb.

"Josh is showing a very hard hitting style of offence as he is able to get the big guy down." Baron said as Berzerker got back up and almost decaputated Josh with a wicked clothsline.

"Josh made one mistake and that was to let up a little and now Berzerker has taken advantige of this opertunity." Brandon stated with a grin on his face

Berzerker is stomping Josh's cheast area and then goes for a elbow drop and Josh roles out of the way and gets out of the ring and looks under the ring and pulls out a table but before he could set it up Berzerker hits him from behind with an axe handel. He then bounces Josh's head off of the baracade and then he throws Josh into the crowd and as Bezerker went to climb over the baracade he gets hit in the head by a steel chair that is used by the fans to sit.

"Why the hell did Josh force someone to get up?"

"So they can say there chair was used by Josh to hit Berzerker."

Josh would climb onto the baracade and do a diving axe handle droping Berzerker with a loud thud. With this opening Josh grabs the table, goes into the ring and starts setting it up while Berzerker looks under the ring and finds a kendo stick and runs in to get a quick kick from Josh to the gut as he grabs the kendo stick and starts to thuack Berzerker's back and the back of his head with it. Berzerker grabs the weapon and starts to hit Josh back with it and grabs him and hits a Berzerker slam and picks Josh up and trys to drop him threw the table but Josh starts to shake around and gets free and as soon as Berzerker could react Josh drop kicks Berzerker though the table.

"Here is your winner, and the #1 contender for the GVWL TV Champion, Josh Meredith."

"That was one hell of a fight from both of them, but it was Josh who came out on top." Baron stated.

"It's not always that we can agree with one another Baron but you're right, that was a great showing from both of they guys in that ring, oh look out." As Josh celabrates Berzerker attacks him from behind and thoughs him into the steal steps, knocking them onto the side. He then pulls out a table and power bombs Josh threw the table, causing it to explode on impact. medical personal comes out to assist Josh into heading to the back stage area.

"Oh man, why dose he do that everytime he losses, Berzerker is nothing but a big old sore losser." Baron wained on as the camras went to camercial.

*Add Break*

ATTATION GVWL FANS!

Do you or loved ones live in the Washington D.C. area. If so then you can come see the first ever Pay-Per-View of GVWL, Punishment from the Patriots live in person. Meet your favorit stars like, Black Jack, the Meredith Brothers Jake and Josh. and much more. Order your tickets now at /live, to order PPV text GVWL to 1-800-582-9951 and be apart of the action.

*Add Break Over*

*Backstage with Grojband, Black Jack, and the GM Kurtus Angel.*

"You see Kurtus right then, Maka sprayed pepper spray in my eyes. So what are you going to do about it?" Kon said with a furious tone. "I was well on my way to getting Kin and I to be the first World Tag Team Champions."

"Look Kon, I see that your upset. But I know what you and Kin can do at Punishment from the Patriots. You two will have a rematch with DWMA for the World Tag Team Championship in a Tornado Tag Match." As Kurtus said that, the crowed went crazy, then Maka walks into shot.

"Wow, so hold on Kurtus, why do they get another shot when they couldn't get it done? I mean while I'm-"

"You remind me Ms. Albarn, you are baned from ringside for the match... and if you show up, Kid and Soul will forfet the Tag Team Championships to the Kijuras."

"What you can't do that-!"

"You know Maka this is why nobody but Soul and Kid likes you. But that is just because of the fact that you help them win, and in return they helped you lose something." Jake steps in and steps between Grojband and Maka.

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Well there is kids in the arena and watching at home so if I see you after they show maybe then I will tell you."

"Why you little... GAH!" And with that she leaves and Jake pops his head in.

"I'm taller then her, she knows that right?"

"Maybe she was talking to Kin?"

"Look Jake are you 100% tonight?"

"Ok let me ask you something, why does everyone have to ask me that? What do you think about Asura? What do you think about what he said about you? Are you in the right mind set bro? Well let me tell you like I told everyone else tonight... I am going to kick that sorry ass excuse of a kishen all over the arena, cause nobody on the roster can fight as hard as me." Right then a man in a suit walks into the room.

"I think that might be true for now, but not for long... Oh I should introduce myself, I am Phillp Herman, and I am the agent of a man that wishes to hunt down you or Asura, whoever may win tonights main event. So I wish you good luck tonight Mr. Meredith and, as a crazy lady would say, may the odds be ever in your favor." As Phillp leaves Black Jack comes up.

"Look I would love to stay and chat but I got to go let your brother know who he is facing at the Pay-Per-View."

"Good luck." all the others in the room said as Black Jack left and then turned to the TV screen.

*After the break it comes back to Alex in the ring*

"Ladies and Gentelmen the fallowing contest is set for one fall and is for the GVWL TV Championship, and is set for one fall.

*Paint it Black By Rolling Stones plays and the GVWL crowed goes ballistic.*

"Introducing first, from the shadows, he is the star of tomarrow, Black Jack."

"You have to wonder if Black Jack is 100% after getting attacked by Berzerker like he did with Josh earlier in the show?" Marcus said with a replay of Josh getting power bombed though a table.

"No matter what both of them are great spotsmen and good friends." Baron added.

"Don't matter one bit if the tittle is on the line."

*Worlds Apart plays as the crowed sings along*

"And his aponent, from Missouri, Lucias." He walks down to the ring with a pep in his step and high fives everyone that he walks across with thre biggest smile you ever seen.

"God danm imagian the first ever TV champion being a goof like this guy, always so god danm happy to be here." Branden says.

"Well maybe you would like him more if you were to smile every now and then."

"No Baron I refuse."

The bell rings as the two shakes hand and then gets into a coller elbow tie up and Black Jack gets the uper hand and lockes his arm around Lucias' head and hits a neak breaker and aplies a head lock to wear Lucias down.

"Smart move by Black Jack waring Lucias down."

Lucias gets back on to one knee and starts to hit him with a few quick elbows to the gut, getting out of the hold and Irish Whips Black Jack into the corner and hits a cloths line, then starts to stomp on his chest. Forcing the ref to back him away from the corner.

"Lucias being on the agressive, let's see if he can keep it up." Marcus says as Lucias get's back on the attack as the ref steps in again. Lucias drags him out of the corner and goes for the pin. 1... Black Jack kicks out as soon as the refs hand hit the mat for the two count. Lucias looks down and wipes some of the sweet off of his forhead and picks up Black Jack to do a suplex but Black Jack get's out as he was being lifted up and hit Lucias with a Germen Suplex, locking his hands to get a pin. 1...2. Lucias kicks out right after the two count was called. Both men get up and starts to throw punchs at one another and Black Jack gets the advantage in the fist flying and he sends Lucias outside the ring and he rolls out so he can continue the attack. Black Jack picks up Lucias and goes to Irish Whip him into the barricade but Lucias jumps onto the barricade and lion salts hitting Black Jack as both men fall sprawled out on the floor. The ref starts the count and when it gets to four both men start to more crawling there way back into the ring. Both men bearly able to stand and at the count of nine they both make it in.

"Oh man this is getting intens nether man with surender here." Marcus said with a bit of excitment in his voice. As both men get to there feet Lucias whips Black Jack into the corner and goes for a heluva kick, but Black Jack grabs his foot and slams him down, then procides to get the figure four set up and grabs Lucias' head in a head lock and rocks onto his back. "Oh my it's the Ace of Spades submission hold, this is the same move he used to dissable Berzerkers legs in the simi finals match. Lucias has to tap out." Almost as if on que Lucias can't take the pain anymore and taps out.

"Here is your winner and the Inogeral GVWL Telavision Champion. The Star of Tomarrow, Black Jack." The crowd goes nuts as Black Jack celabrates and leaves the stage into the back stage area as the ref helps Lucias to the back as the camras go to brake.

After the brake the arena is filled with nothing but darkness and an ery cult like chant plays as the ring fills with smoke and in the middle of the rind sits a man in a black robe raises his hands into the air fire shoots out of the ringpost and then the man takes the hood off revealing it to be Asura. He grins an evil grin and raises a micraphone to his mouth.

"As you may know, I don't like to talk much, but my opponent, that filth known as Jake Meredith, likes to talk so highly of himself, he has said over and over tonight that he is going to kick my ass, well ask Lucias, Benjermen, hell even your own brother what happend to them, and I showed murcy to them, I let them live... As for you, if you want to buy yourself a coffin. I can wait, I'll have a few more minnets to deside what will happen to Havok once I beat you with much more then an inch of your life. You see Jake, you can't stop madness, so just give in to th-" As he was about to finish. Cult of Personalaty by Living Colors plays and everyone starts to scream there heads off. Jake heads down to the ring with a face of stone and he roles into the ring looking down at the Kishin due to his hight advantage.

"Ladies and Gentalmen the fallowing match is set for one fall. And is for the G.V.W.L World Heavywight Championship. Introducing first from St. Louis Missouri, Jake Meredith." The crowed chears as Jake soaks in the crowd. "And his opponint, from the pits of hell, he is the Kishin of Death City, Ashura." The crowd boos him and he stands there as if they don't affect him none what so ever. The bell rings and Asura rolls out instintly and walks around the ring. Jake chases him down and throws him right into the ring post sholder first. Jake charges him and sholder tackles him to the ground. Ashura sit there for a bit but sits stright up and starts to attack Jakes knees to bring him down to size. He then prosides to slam Jake down with a snap DDT and drags the ref out of the ring as to keep him from causing the match to end via countout. He then continues the attack on Jake's legs and as he goes to set a steel chair around Jake's knee. Jake kicks Ashura right in the shins, causing him to fall flat onto his face. Both men get up and Ashura whips Jake into the GVWL crowd as he leaps onto the barricade looking for an ax handle and Jake sweaps his feet out from under him and he crashes onto the concreat floor neck first. Jake then lands a leg drop right onto his neck and picks him up and starts to drag him through the GVWL crowd. As Jake picks Ashura up he shakes lose and hit a swinging neck braker.

"I tell you something, I don't think Ashura was expecting such a strugle from Jake." Baron stated as Ashura draged him though the GVWL crowd and into the back stage area.

"Oh hey sence when was this a falls count anywhere?" Marcus asked as the back stage camras cought the action when Back Stage interviewer Scarlet Heart was getting a Exclusiv interview with Black Jack on his win erlier when it was interupted by a crowd of tallent watching as Jake and Ashura trade blows and the ref tries to get people out of the way so the match can go back to the ring. Ashura would take advintage and smack Jake in the face with a steel chair and he throws Jake into a locker room entrince.

"Oh no, that's the womens locker room." Meanwhile Ashura fallows in with some of the women superstars going to the side, some screaming, Jake takes a suitcase and hits Ashura in the gut with it. He then puts Ashura on his sholder and spears him right though a flat screen tv that women superstar Vert Green Heart was playing a game on. Jake would though Ashura back into the hallways out.

"Sorry to intrude ladies, you can go back to what you were doing now." Jake says as he two leaves the locker room. The two continue to throw fist at one another untill they made it to the stage as Jake would throw Ashura down the ramp and pushed him into the ring.

"Finnaly the match is in the ring where it belongs." Brandon said as he gets into the ring and picks up Ashura. He puts on a wrist lock and sets him up on his sholders. "Can the Lullaby actually put Ashura to sleep, oh hey." The light turned off for a few seconds and when it came back on Jake was on the ground and Ashura had an evil grin on his face.

"This is very simuler to how Ashura's match in the simi-finals ended." Baron said as the crowd started to boo to the familier sight. As people in robes come out from under the ring and start bowing to Ashura as he goes for the pin.

1...2... But right before the hand can come down for the three Jake meraculisly kicks out to the shock of Ashura, the robed people, and to the exitment of the crowd. Ashura waves to one of the people in the robes and he pulls out a dager.

"What the hell, is that a dager." Marcus said with shock.

"I think he wasn't joking when he said he was wanting to end the young man's carrer." Baron added.

"I change my mind, Ashura would make the worst champion ever." Brandon said now knowing what his intents were.

As Ashura got onto his knees and held it over Jake's chest, but when he trys to plunge the dager Jake rolls out of the way, round-house kicks Ashura upside the head, tosses the dager outside, and picks him up and set's him up for the Lullaby moddafied GTS. Jake lands his knee right onto Ashura's temple and goes for the pin.

1...2...3

"Jake did it, he said that he would beat Ashura here and he did just that, right in the middle of the ring."

"Here is your winner, and the inogeral GVWL World Heavywight Champion. Jake Meredith." Jake takes the title and starts to shake hands with the GVWL crowd and walks up to the stage. He turns around to the ring. Lifts the belt above his head as the camras go dark to end the episode.

So what did you guys think, let me know what you liked and didn't like about the episode.


End file.
